Turbulent Winds
by Dr. Zephyr Tanaka
Summary: When the team arrives on a desert world, the people of the oasis village invite them to stay. But should Atlantis ally with the people who perform what they call the Gecenadi Ritual? (Part one in the Standing Outside a Fire series)
1. The Scarlet Tempest

_**Standing Outside a Fire**_

**Chapter One: The Scarlet Tempest**

* * *

_Surely 13 Isn't Unlucky All the Time...._

It was a few months after the inhabitation of Atlantis, about three. Three long, grueling months of settling into the megacity, filled to the brink with Sheppard's sarcasm, Weir rolling her eyes, Jinto breaking priceless artifacts, Teyla's "Knock-You-On-Your-Ass" morning tea, Beckett's whining at McKay, and McKay's average of three injuries a week. Missions so far had been short and few since the city needed to be explored, or so the ever cautious (or paranoid, depending on who you asked) Dr. Weir thought. But now that everyone had set living quarters, the research labs were cleaned, and everyone was for the most part content, things needed to get moving.

* * *

"We've sent a MALP to about ten of the gates that have been documented in the Ancient's records as safe." Weir began briefing, passing out papers to AG-1 who were gathered in one of the offices just outside the Embarkation Lobby. The room was small and almost filled with the half-circle table and chairs. Sheppard tried idly to lean back his chair, only to bump it against the wall loudly. Weir sent him a look of disbelief and the Major looked sheepish for a moment. "This one is on the top of our list for befriending other worlds. AGX-013."

"Why this world, Doctor?" Teyla asked idly, staring down at the print out. She didn't recognize the gate address.

"Well, for the last five worlds-"

"Four worlds, one moon." McKay piped up instantly, looking at his copy of the report, answering more instinctually than anything. "AGX-007 was a moon in orbit of a gaseous planet."

"Shut up, McKay." Sheppard groaned, the words coming out easily. As they should; he said them often enough. McKay glared at the Major, eyes narrowed out of instinct. Idiot, he thought to himself scathingly.

"As I was saying." Weir threw a look to the two men, showing that she thought they were acting like children. The two reluctantly ended their heated staring contest and shifted self-consciously in their chairs. "The last five worlds you went to were forest worlds, and I believe our lieutenant voiced his opinion of the pattern. So, we're giving you a new climate to deal with."

Flipping deeper into the file, Sheppard sighed. "A wasteland, ma'am?" he complained, spotting the one of the pictures the MALP took of 013.

"It's no a wasteland, Major. It's a desert." she corrected curtly. "From what we could tell, there is life there. In the distance, Grodin says there was an oasis and what seemed to be a small village."

"It says here the heat index was over one hundred thirty." the local physicist waved the report in the air for emphasis. "That's enough to kill us."

"You'll be bringing three extra canteens of chilled water, Beckett's orders. He also told me to ignore any comments of certain death from you, Rodney. You'll be fine." Weir relayed, smiling at the obviously miffed McKay. "And he'll never leave you alone if you come home claiming to be suffering from heat stroke."

"Scottish bastard." Rodney murmured, though his words held no poison. Though the duo gave each other endless trouble, Beckett and McKay were fast friends, both sharing interest in the ancients, women, and making fun of Americans.

"Moving on, let me remind you this mission will be strictly diplomatic. Try not to involve yourself in an intergalactic war, AG1." Weir continued, glancing at Ford. "Despite how exciting it would be. Any questions? No? Your mission starts at 1300 hours. Go gear up and put on some sun screen. Dismissed."

* * *

"One hundred thirty degrees!"

"We know, McKay. No one's happy about it." Ford soothed before his CO opened his own mouth to yell at the frail scientist. The two had at least five arguments a day, and that was only if they avoided each other.

Personally, Ford liked McKay. The man had a certain right to be irritable; ever since the shield incident, 'Let's Mock Dr. McKay' had become a city-wide sport. Not that the guy didn't earn it with his own attitude. The only person known to deal voluntarily with him was Carson Beckett. One would think that meant the medical doctor had the patience of a saint. In reality, it meant he had no patience and just didn't tolerate McKay's lip. Having the key to the cabinet holding Rodney's medicines to combat his allergic reactions probably had something to do with it too.

"What does McKay mean when he says one hundred thirty degrees, Aiden?" Teyla whispered, strapping on one on the lighter vests over her violet shirt.

"Degrees is Earth's measurement for heat, or temperature. It tells us how warm it is." Ford explained kindly, tying his boots up. "Your home world was about... seventy-nine, wouldn't you say, sir?" he guessed.

"Felt more like eighty-three to me, but that's about right." Sheppard replied, checking his P-90's ammo. "The indoor temperature in here is about sixty, if that helps you get an idea."

"It does, thank you." Teyla replied, shouldering her backpack and standing. She closed her locker and watched as Sheppard pulled McKay's bag from him.

"Three extra canteens is all we need."

"Excuse me for being cautious."

"Cautious would be putting in four, not six, Doctor."

McKay didn't respond at first, only rolling his eyes and yanking the pack back to him and pulling it onto his back. He carried his usual 'why do I put up with this treatment' pout on his lips, but started walking back to the gateroom anyway. "Better safe than dead."

* * *

As soon as Sheppard arrived on the other side of the wormhole, he suspected McKay might have been right. It felt like a heavy, heated blanket wrapped itself around him, making it hard to take deep breaths. Three more panting breaths behind him told him he wasn't alone in his feelings about the land. He suddenly wished he'd followed the astrophysicist's lead and brought sunglasses with him. He hated when McKay was right. It irked him to no end.

"Sir, while I'm sure we'd all love to stand here staring at the fascinating scenery, can we head to the oasis and out of this sun?" an unusually irate Ford suggested. Sheppard snapped out of his trance and nodded, starting to walk towards a green-ish area in the distance.

The team trudged along under the midday sun. Sheppard cursed Weir several times for not sending them earlier in the day, when it wouldn't have been a furnace. He was never one for superstitions, but he was beginning to think of thirteen as an unlucky number.

* * *

_Invitation to the Festival_

After nearly an half hour of travel, AG1 reached the outside of the oasis, marked by an abrupt appearance of bright green grass, replacing the steaming sands. Teyla reached out and touched the first tree, hoping that it was not an illusion. When she felt the rough trunk of the tree, she fought hard to conceal her relief. The shadows given off from the top's fan-like leaves felt like ice on her scorched skin. Losing all composure, she slumped against the tree, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to felt the coolness of the shadows waving over her face. She felt Major Sheppard clap her on the shoulder as he joined her in the shade. Ford opened his second canteen, the first one long empty, and finished off the last few gulps. Rodney dropped into an almost cross-legged sit beside Teyla and downed the first of his third canteen.

They group stayed like that on the edge of the oasis, oblivious to everything around them but the shade, perfectly content to stay there.

"Who are you?"

The entire team jumped to attention at the voice, glancing over to see a man standing only a few yards away. He had incredibly dark skin under his outfit, a set of earth toned, almost sheer cottons that vaguely remind the Earth natives of old Arabian outfits. The man held a wooden spear leveled at them, looking as though he was very proficient and comfortable in its use.

"We're peaceful travelers." Sheppard said, mentally wincing at the thought of how many times he'd have to say that cliche line. "We came here through the Stargate."

The man looked confused. "Stargate?"

"That huge stone ring thing over there." Rodney supplied, waving a weary hand in the Gate's general direction.

The man nearly dropped his weapon in surprise. "You have come through the Cuderi?"

"If that's what you like to call it, sure. Cuderi." Sheppard confirmed calmly with a charming smile. "Is there a problem with that?" He had already heard stories from Ford about times back with the SGC that natives feared people who came through the gate, thinking them evil and trying to kill them. He hoped this wasn't the case.

"N-no! Not at all, travelers!" the guard lowered his weapon quickly, bowing. "I must escort you to the Elder. He will wish to meet you, I am sure. This is the first we've had of travelers from the Cuderi in three generations!"

"Sure thing. Hey, can you tell us where we actually are?" Sheppard questioned, motioning the native to relax.

"My apologies! I was not thinking. This is the outskirts of Ju'umsu, village of the Yunan people." the man said with an air of pride for his home. "Please come with me." Resting his weapon on his shoulder, he turned and began walking to the settlement ahead.

It wasn't as small as they had thought at first. It had only looked that way by the nature of the buildings. Instead of building up, they were dug down several feet into the sand into burrow-esque homes, with only about three feet above ground. The street itself was layered with dried leaves of the trees, which Ford pointed out where like oversized palm trees. Around them was a thriving marketplace, tents of colorful thick cloth propped up by wooden poles selling a variety of items. Many shopped and salesfolk paused in their activities to stare at the newcomers before returning to their business.

"Seems these people don't find us to interesting." Ford observed wryly. Not that the man was complaining. Just observing.

"We are very calm and accepting of new things. We do not meddle in the affairs of other often. You can expect to be treated well here." their guide answered, smiling lightly in fondness for his people.

"Thank you. We appreciate that very much." Teyla said, finally breaking her silence. "Of late, our travels have not gone so well."

They left the main square, taking a north road that lead away from the crowds and to a less wore trail of sand with painted stones every few feet framing the path. McKay frowned at the symbols painted on the rocks, not recognizing them. They seemed to mean something, having a sort of order to their design that he couldn't place. Before long, he quit thinking about it. Without any information, he'd never figure it out, he realized with a disappointed sigh.

After several more minutes of walking, the path ended. Right were it ended was a steep decline in the land, a set of stone steps there the carry them down. The guard stopped at the top and lowered his head respectfully. "This is were I leave you. Down these stairs and into the hill is our Elder's home, the Rak'cuderi Temple. Farewell." And without wait for an answer, he walked into the trees and off the path, leaving AG1 alone.

"Whelp, I guess we better met this elder guy." Sheppard stated casually, taking the stairs two at a time. His team followed silently and turned into the hall that ran under the hill.

The walls were of brick, most likely made of hardened sand. It had several support beams built against the walls, each one with a candle holder mounted and lit, coloring the walls orange and yellow. Despite the many flames, the hall was very cool, the air feeling slightly damp as well. Descending the tunnel, they didn't have long to wait we the floor changed direction, tilting upward and to the right. Climbing up the incline, a huge room opened up before them. It was circular with the same sand brick walls and ceiling. A plush sky-blue rug was the majority of the floor. It the room's center was a fountain of the clearest water they had ever seen, it flying up in a single stream before falls back into a gold ornate bowl. Just beyond is sat an old man in deep meditation it seemed.

He was about sixty-five-ish, sitting cross-legged on a feather cushion on the floor. His hair was mostly white, though speckles of his original black could be seen. He was obviously once a fairly tall man in his prime, but with age, he seemed to shorten until he was just under Teyla's height. He wore light grey robes with a deep blue toga-style wrap over them. His feet had no shoes and his wrists no jewelry. Yet somehow he gave the impression of power and leadership.

His eyes popped open and focused on each of AG1's member's in turn. "Welcome to Ju'umsu, travelers from afar." he slowly stood, fighting off the creaking in his worn joints to walk around the fountain and stand before them. "I am the Elder, Akito, also High Priest of the Rak'cuderi Temple." he bowed as deep as his muscles allowed.

"I'm Major John Sheppard. This is Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Lt. Aiden Ford. We're peaceful explorers from the Stargate." Sheppard replied in kind, introducing each of his team and bowing to the Elder.

"Yes, the Cuderi." Akito nodded, a sense of peace and calm surrounding him. "What is your purpose in our lone village of Ju'umsu?"

"Ah, we're just here to make friends." Sheppard said nonchalantly, "We're peaceful diplomats of our world." he said in his most charming tone, being sure to use terms a primative society would understand.

A smile broke across the old man's face. "Then you mean no danger to us. That's very good news. This must be good tiding of the Gecenadi." Any tension there before smoothed away and Akito lowered himself on the golden fountain's rim, holding a cane in his gnarled hands. Taking the hint, the other sat down on the soft floor.

"Gecenadi?" Ford voiced everyone's thoughts. "What's that?"

Akito smiled wider. "The Gecenadi Ritual of our village. A ceremony we perform once a year to restore the good will to the Oasis. The festival of Gecenadi is two days away, and it is said to promote good ties of friendship. You say you come here to make friends with my people. This is truly fate." he nodded to himself, looking from person to person. "I insist you stay for our festival. You shall be our guests of honor!" He swung his arms wide and laughed happily, feeling that fate had been kind.

Sheppard looked ready to agree, but Teyla broke in. "Before we agree to anything, Major, should we not consult with Dr. Weir?" Teyla reasoned, resting her hand on John's shoulder. He sighed and nodded, looking back to Akito.

"I would love to accept, but whether we may stay that long is up to my commander, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Can we get back to you later with our answer?" Sheppard suggested, making to stand up.

"But of course. I would hate to cause trouble for you, Major. If you must console with your leader, by all means do so." Akito stood too, extending his hand to him. Sheppard promptly shook the proffered hand. "You must return to the Cuderi. I'll have my priests bring some Kienta to carry you. No one should walk in this heat." Akito hobbled to the door behind him to shout for his priests. "If you return, I shall be waiting at the inn for you." He left the room to speak with the fellow temple folk, leaving AG1 to themselves.

"So, that went well." Rodney said, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Putting aside almost dying of heat stroke, that is."

* * *

_Truth Behind the Gecenadi Ritual_

"It sounds like a great idea, Major. Consider yourself and your team on leave for the next two days off world." Weir spoke through the audio link after the situation was relayed to her. "While your there, see what their people need that we may provide and vice-versa. Rodney, I trust you to know what to look for?"

"Of course. Consider me the human shopping list." McKay joked, nodding although he knew she couldn't see him.

"Alright. I shall eagerly await you to report back in two days, AG1. Have fun. Weir out." The wormhole disconnected a second later. The four turned back to their rides, the Keinta which seemed to be a sort of domesticated lizard of huge mass, easily able to carry large loads and people. The group mounted the creatures and unlatched the steering rod (a long steel rod mounted on a ring on the saddle. On the end of the pole was a piece of twine holding up a fruit the Keinta enjoyed, urging them forward).

The landlady of the inn was waiting for them outside the large burrow-house when they returned. She called the servants to lock the Kienta in their stables before escorting AG1 inside the dimly lit burrow. Sitting at one of the wooden circular tables in the corner was Akito, who stood and greeted them warmly.

"I have secured the master suite for you, travelers. I hope it will be satisfactory living quarters. Your leader has given her permission for you to stay, correct?" Akito said as he lead downstairs, hobbling down the steps with his cane in hand.

"Yep. We're on vacation, I guess you could say." Ford replied with a grin, looking around at the large wall paintings and various other pieces of decor. Before anyone could say more, they arrived at the room, Akito unlocking it and handing the key to Sheppard.

"That is good. All day tomorrow is the festival. There will be music and games and many more vendors than usual, if you can believe that. I hope you enjoy yourselves. I must attend to the preparations. Good night." Akito explained with a proud air to his voice, turning to go without another word.

Their room was very nice. It had four beds set up in the suite's corners. There was a finely made chest of drawers obviously not made of the local pine trees, but probably of an imported wood. The floor was a green rug, the walls a painted golden tan color. The ceiling had a slight domed quality to it. There was also a writing desk and a full bookcase in the room. On the table just right of the door was a cool wooden pitcher of water and four glasses made of smoky glass.

Rodney flopped onto the bed, face down. "Hm. Comfy." He mumbled to no one in particular. Dragging his feet onto the bed, he kicked off his shoes and curled up there, burying his head in the pillow.

"Well, it's my guess he's not going anywhere for a while." Ford commented, nodding to the seemly-comatose Canadian. "I'd like to explore a while before retiring, sir."

"I would like to accompany him, if that's alright." Teyla added in quickly, longing for the warm, heady air outside. Sheppard bobbed his head once before claiming a bed as his own, sitting and leaning his head against the headboard and closing his eyes, releasing his guard when he heard the door click closed.

* * *

"This place is pretty friendly." Ford casually said, taking in the surroundings in the dying light. The crowd, rather than clearing in the night, grew larger as the heat released it's tight grip over the planet. Lights were lit along the road in nests of dried grass perched atop tall poles of a black metal. Excited talking and general sounds of the market were louder than usual. Teyla felt any tension she still had seep out of her. familiarity with the site calming her, she marveled at how much it looked like her people's own market before the Wraith attack. People waving to each other, everyone on a first name basis... it made her slightly heartsick knowing she lost this to the Wraith.

"Teyla? You okay?" Aiden frowned, noticing the far-off look in his companion's eyes.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Teyla smiled to him, stopping her sad thoughts there. "Shall we see what sort of dinner we can buy with our possessions?" she pointed to a small vendor with bench set for eating and some sort of menu hanging in front of the stall. Aiden nodded, suddenly feeling very hungry and followed the Athosian to it.

"Ah, welcome Cuderi travelers to my humble restaurant! What will you have?" the middle-aged man behind the counter called out amiably, bringing a smile to their lips. He held his hands over the top edge of the menu for emphasis, eyes bright and excited.

The two backed up to see the menu fully and thought about the same thing. 'Huh?' The symbols were completely foreign to them, made up of dashes and circles in various directions. Teyla and Aiden shared a look of confusion.

Finally figuring out what their unease was, the shop owner whacked himself on the forehead with his fist lightly. "My apologies! How stupid of me to forget. Our specials are Grenda Salad, Kienta steak, and Bird egg soup." he rattled off quickly, bowing slightly respectfully as he finished.

"I'll try the Grenda Salad."

"Gimme the Kienta steak."

"Splendid!" the chef clapped his hands once and swept off behind the white curtain where steam was billowing behind and various cooking sounds could be heard. Teyla and Aiden sat down on the wood bench across from each other. Aiden leaned his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. Teyla stretched her arms and shoulders and rested her gun on the table carefully. As they tuned out the background sound, a group of women could be heard a few feet away, chatting loudly and sipping their hot, light brown drinks.

"Personally, I don't know how Lord Akito does it year after year. To choose someone must be such pressure!"

"Not this year, if what I heard from Oataro was correct."

"Oataro's a shrine guard during the night hours, sou ka?"

"Yes. He has a good guess about who it is."

"He-he knows?! Tell us! Who's the sacrifice this time?"

Teyla's eyes widened at that and Aiden's head jerked up, turning to look at the circle of gossiping women. He opened his mouth, but Teyla grabbed his arm and held a finger to her lips. He nodded reluctantly.

"Well, I don't know her name. She's one of the quiet, strange ones, if you understand you I mean..."

A gasp. "No! She's barely 7 years old!"

Teyla felt like the bottom of her stomach dropped out. Ironic, because the chef came to them and placed their meals in front of them, bowing again deeply. 'Enjoy your meal." he said before sweeping off to deal with his other customers.

"Yes, but... you have seen the mark, haven't you? She's a half-demon! Who else has a scar that turns purple and ... expands!"

"Of course. Akito also said the ritual required the sacrifice of-"

"An unfortunate soul. Lord Akito's twisting it to get rid of her. It's for the good of the village too."

"True. Wouldn't want everyone who touched that child to become sick."

"It's more than that." the voice lowered again. "I hear she the last survivor of the...you know."

Teyla and Aiden cursed themselves for _not_ knowing what.

"Really? Wow...I thought there was something different about her."

"You mean more than being a not of her right mind?"

Laughter.

"But I thought.... there were rumors a few months back about them."

"Yes, I heard that too. Unable to bleed at all."

"That's a fool's words. The girl can obviously bleed! She has the scar!"

"Oh... She wouldn't die in the Gecenadi Seven if she couldn't."

"Gecenadi Seven?"

"Well, you know the point of the ritual, sou ka?"

"I... Haven't seen it done first hand..."

The other two ladies sighed exasperated.

"Okay. I goes like this, dear. Someone is chosen to be the death of misfortune and, in turn, birth of good times."

"Now they dress her up all pretty. It's strictly tradition, you see."

"She is then killed with the Gecenadi Seven."

"What are the seven?"

"The cuts made collect to the blood to cleanse and kill the sacrifice."

"One, chin to collarbone."

"Two, from the left shoulder's groove to the right's."

"Three and four, downward cut on each temple."

"Five and six, from wrist to elbow on each arm."

"And after the blood is collected, seven."

"Wh-wha-what's seven?"

Pause.

"The Gecenadi Silver Sword if thrust through the face."

Teyla, overcome with a wave of nausea, rested her head on the table. Aiden ran his hand across his jaw, looking slightly ill.

"I regret asking..."

"Most do. But it's done only once a year and we need it to revive the fertility of the oasis."

"I'm not sure I want to know, but what do they do with the cleansed blood?"

"Seal it in a clay jar and bury it at the oasis spring's bottom."

"Ya?! What if it breaks!?"

"It's made of the spring's clay. Nothing breaks that. Occasionally, antique dealers around here end up selling the jar when it washes back to shore."

The chair scrapped out.

"I must go."

"What? Why?"

"I just... have to go!"

The sound of the women following their horrified companion's lead to retire (though for completely different reasons) for the evening.

The chef came back and looked at his guests' barely eaten plate. "Was the food overcooked?"

* * *

That's all for chapter one of book one of Standing Outside a Fire. Hope you'll tune in for the next part.

This book, 'Turbulent Winds' will have five long chapters. I know everything that happens, so don't worry about your authoress writing blind. waves the printed copy of 'Turbulent Winds' outline It's all here. I just have to expand and make this full length chapters.

I'm hoping to have chapter two "Flight of the Zephyr" finished in two or three days, but no promises. It'll be up the second it's done, I swear- well... after I run a spell check on it anyway.

Dr. Zephyr Tanaka

* * *

Update: 8/27/04

I had someone beta this (about three weeks too late, but meh) and I re-edited this to make for her suggestions. . Ara, so much I missed!

She pointed out something: How the group was shocked with the human sacrifice thing later on. My explanation: This story's first two chapters were written before "Childhood''s End". I didn't think they group would react so damn casually to it. glares at SGA writers

Dr. Zephyr


	2. Flight of the Zephyr

**Standing Outside a Fire**

_**Book One: Turbulent Winds**_

**Chapter Two: Flight of the Zephyr**

* * *

****

_A Lost Key_

He really felt like shooting him. Seriously, so what if he was hypoglemic? This had to be the third one in fifteen minutes.

Crackle, crackle. Silence. More crackling of foil.

Where the hell was his gun? If McKay didn't keep quiet, he'd _really_ shoot him in the leg this time.

Crackle, crackl-

"Would you STOP that!?"

Rodney jumped a good two feet in the air at Sheppard's yell, dropping the foil that he'd had pulled off his energy bar. He looked at the Major with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' shocked face on. "What'd I do?"

"How many of those damn things have you had?" Sheppard snapped at the scientist irritably.

"Excuse me, do you want me to pass out here for you to drag back to Beckett, John?" Rodney retorted in a sarcastically sweet voice before popping what was left of the bar into his mouth.

"No offense, but I think I'd leave you here."

"And then what? Lose me, and you guys would never get home to earth."

He hated when McKay was right. He really did. Which wasn't good, because the man had a tendency to be correct _all the time_. Did he respect the doctor? Oh hell yeah, the man was one of the smartest people on earth. Sheppard had even heard rumors before they left the SGC of how Colonel Carter and he had spent over an hour in physics debate (something supposedly done whenever he visited her) and McKay won on three subjects out of five. Granted, he was surprised McKay wasn't bragging over it constantly, but it was still impressive.

Deciding that arguing would now be for nothing (if it started out for something in the first place), he got up and started walking around the room. The other man's eyes followed him for a moment, slightly worried, before shrugging and laying down again. If Sheppard was going to smack him one, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it.

"Hey McKay. Check this out."

Rodney opened his eyes and hesitantly sat up, still not sure whether or not he was gonna get hit for annoying Sheppard. The pilot motioned him over, standing near the wall. McKay joined him over there.

"What's going on-"

"Listen."

Overhead, very faintly, could be an conversation on the surface. It seemed to be between many people, and very urgent. The room was so close to the surface loud sounds could reach though the walls Sheppard tapped McKay on the shoulder, pointing to the door. McKay nodded, following him outside.

* * *

"You fools! I told you to watch her carefully! She must not be damaged!"

"Sorry, Elder."

"Sorry won't get her back! She must be here for the ritual!"

Emerging from the burrow, they could see Akito and three of his temple priests were standing in the dying light. Rather than the image of calm majesty, he looked slightly panicked over something. The priests were also visibly uneasy where they knelt before their Elder respectfully.

"What should we do, Elder?"

"Find her! Find her before she leaves the area!" the older man, no longer frail looking as he stormed around pacing, scolded. "I told you each day to keep her under constant watch, you knew how flighty she was." Akito's voice lowered dangerously. "I suggest you hurry and start looking while there is enough light."

"Hey, what's going on?" Sheppard finally called out, walking to the group. Akito stopped his pacing and smiled tautly at the two foreigners. "Seems something's gone wrong with the ritual?"

A vein throbbed soundly in Akito's temple, displaying his worry plainly. "It... it is not for you should worry yourselves with, sirs. My priests simply have misplaced something important."

"So we heard. Who is the person you're looking for?" McKay input, forcing his tone to stay casual in the strange circumstances.

"At the Gecenadi Ritual, someone is chosen to lead in the event. We very specifically choose someone. The girl we had set for it was absolutely perfect." Akito stated with a bit of ego. "But since she's been practicing, she's gotten nervous. It's what we get for using someone so young, I suppose."

"So young?" Rodney pressed.

"She is only seven, recently orphaned. The temple took her in." Akito replied shortly. "No one else would take her due to her... questionable heritage."

"Well, maybe we can help out." Sheppard grinned his signature reassuring way. "What's her name?"

Akito looked suddenly at a lost, thinking rapidly. "It's ... it's ..."

"Sheedra the Zephyr, Elder." one of the priests helped out, looking nervous.

"Yes! Sheedra. Must of slipped my mind." Akito coughed, twining his hands together. "What did you have in mind, Major?"

"Well, obviously you won't find her now. It's too dark." McKay gestured skyward. "Too many shadows for this Zephyr girl to hide in. You'd need more than four people and a no light."

"Tomorrow, we'll help you guys find her before the Gecenadi Ritual starts. Alright?" Sheppard offered, though it sounded more like a command than anything.

The natives looked at each other questionable before mumbling agreement.

"Good. Take it easy until morning. Night."

_Putting the Pieces Together_

* * *

"Sir."

"Hey! Ford, Teyla, how'd it go?" John called out at the two as they returned, looking rather depressed. The Teyla and Ford shared a strange look before announcing to the room at the same time,

"We have to talk."

They sat on their own beds and started relaying events up until the gossiping women. Then their voices died slowly away. After a few words of encouragement from McKay and Sheppard, they forced themselves to continue.

"Sir, there is much more to this Gecenadi Ritual thing that the Elder let on." Ford started, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We overheard some local women talking about the proceedings. It revolves around a human sacrifice." A loud shuffle was heard from Sheppard who nearly dropped his galss and stooped to grab it before it hit the ground, eyes suddenly unseeing. Rodney closed his eyes at the words and turned away. 'Chirst, not again.' he thought sadly.

"What..... how... who?" Sheppard murmured unintelligently as a few things clicked in place. 'Zephyr...'

"The ritual is to murder an unlucky person to supposively restore the good fortune in the area." Teyla added in a monotone, eyes to the floor and skin a few tones lighter than normal. "They know no better. It's a tradition of the town, as natural as my culture's dawn tea."

"That's just stupid." Rodney spat out, though his words were without his normal confidence and conviction. He felt like someone had his stomach in a vice, squeezing tightly. "Killing their own damn people. First kids with suicidal tendacies, now this..."

"Yeah. They do it to get the victim's blood."

"Why?"

"To clean it somehow. Seal it and leave it by the spring for good luck." Ford replied in a dead tone, head feeling hazy and full of cotton. "Poor girl."

"Wait. Girl?" McKay turned back to Ford quickly, twitching like he had been shocked. "Tell me you just didn't say girl."

"Yeah. Some really young girl." Ford nodded, trying to recollect the exact details.

McKay stood up and began pacing, as was habit. "You have an exact age?"

"Yeah, seven."

"Jesus H. Christ." Sheppard breathed, eyes widening. "McKay, you don't think-"

"You know damn well what I'm thinking, Major. The girl Akito lost track of is the sacrifice." Rodney confirmed sharply, running his hands though his hair.

"I'm sorry, what?" Teyla interrupted the conversation, confused.

"Akito was yelling at his priests earlier. Apparently, they lost a girl needed in the Gecenadi Ritual named Sheedra. She got cold feet and ran off. We volunteered to help out in the morning." the major filled in briefly. "It's gotta be the same girl."

"What can we do, sir? We can't just hand her over knowing she'll be killed." Aiden commented dryly.

"It's obvious we can't. How about we find her before the natives do?" Rodney suggested, pausing in his pacing. "We wake up early and find her first. Then we bring her to the temple-"

"McKay are you nuts?!"

"Let me finish. We bring her to the temple and demand an explanation from Akito. We have her with us there, he'll have to listen to us. Well, whatever we decide to say. Not like last time when we had a Wraith shield to hang over their heads."

"Excuse me if I sound a little... but what do you care?" Sheppard raised an eyebrow at the doctor, who bristled.

"What, am I some heartless earth monster that doesn't care about murder happening around me?" he shouted, instantly defensive with his face reddening. John's eyes widened and the unexpected reaction and leaned away from the living short fuse.

"Sorry I asked..."

"So? Do you do it or not?"

All eyes turned to Sheppard. He reviewed the plan once in his mind before taking off his watch and fiddling with the options. "I'm setting this for zero-forty-five hundred hours. Get some sleep, AG1. We have a runaway to catch in the morning."

* * *

_Reason Behind the Name_

Sheppard paced in front of his team, looking at the surrounding for any clue of where to start. 'If I was a seven-year-old girl about to be murdered, where would I hide?' he asked himself mentally. 'Wherever the terrain was harsh.' came his answer. To the north and west was a huge collection of trees and rough ground, the sand twisting and changing elevation every few feet.

"Okay. We should split up. McKay and I'll take the area over there," he pointed past and main road to a large unsettled plain with more forest-like trees than the palms. "You two take the spring area. Should be a while southwest of here."

"Major, which way do you mean by southwest?" Teyla raised an eyebrow. Sheppard blinked cluelessly at her. "I don't recall a map with the Earth direction pointed out."

Sheppard pointed to the left, off the street. "That'll be south. Figure it out from there. Now, keep your radios on and report the second you see her or any clue about where she is. Let's go." he finished stoicly. He turned and began power-walking 'north'.

"I don't understand why you always stick me with you, Major." Rodney said casually from beside the American.

"You tend to get in trouble whenever your left with anyone else. Do you object coming with me?"

"It's not so much that as I get the fleeting impression whenever I'm with you that... well..." Rodney sighed, watching his teammate from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that you don't mind hitting me."

"Come on, McKay. I wouldn't hit you unless you really deserved it!" Sheppard smiled, and clapped Rodney on the shoulder in what was supposed to be a reassuring way.

"I don't like the sound of that, considering how you think of me." McKay commented, forcing a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." They had reached their search area and slowed their pace, looking carefully around the trees and larger rocks. "Just keep your eyes open, doctor."

"I don't make habit of walking around with them shut, Major."

"McKay..."

"Right, looking. Hey, do you have any idea what this Zephyr girl looks like?"

"A distraught seven-year-old, I'm guessing." he wryly replied, rolling his eyes heavily and the silly question. "Akito didn't say much else."

"The man didn't know her name, it's doubtful he'd be aware of much else." the physist tilted his head to the side. "Either that or he's going senile early in life."

"Yeah, I don't get that. She lives in the temple for that long and he doesn't catch her name at some point?" Sheppard shook his head in disbelief. "Just doesn't add up."

"Well, since he didn't mind leaving out the ritual's finer elements, he probably has no problem with keeping other things to himself."

"I hope that's not the case. I don't deal well with being lied to."

The two lapsed into silence for a long time, simply searching the area in quiet. About ten minutes later, they got a false call from Ford who had found a Kienta loose in the underbrush. Little else happened, which began wearing on the Major's nerves. After sweeping the area twice, he stopped.

"This can't be right. You don't think the priests beat us to her, do you?" he asked, sounding tired and exasperated.

"No way. It's too soon for them to be looking. The sun barely came up five minutes ago. She's not here, thanks all."

"Think we should regroup and try again?"

"Yeah, this isn't working."

"Alright." Sheppard brought his radio to his mouth and pressed the button. "Teyla, Ford, you two find anything?"

Rodney sighed, casting another tired look into their surroundings. He tuned out Sheppard's prattle to Ford, letting his eyes half-close. As he relaxed, a translucent shape came into view ahead of him near one of the palms, so faint it blended with the shadows. His eyes slowly opened again and he frowned, not sure whether or not he was imagining it.

His gaze narrowed and like a flash the vision solidified, turning, he assumed, into the girl they were looking for. She sat perfectly calm, legs crossed and sitting with her back to the tree in a deep state of concentration.

"Major..." Rodney whispered fiercely, yanking on the younger man's sleeve. "Major, I see her!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the girl shot up and ran off, snatching Sheppard's attention like a lightning bolt. "Hell." he mumbled before jumping over a fallen tree and taking off after her, dropping his P-90 as he ran. After a few seconds chase, he noticed he wasn't getting any closer. Idea forming, he stripped off his vest and threw it as hard as he could.

The vest hit her dead on in the knees, tangling in her legs and sending her stumbling just long enough for him to gain an advantage. He dived forward in a tackle, taking them both to the ground.

McKay jogged to catch up, carrying Sheppard's discarded equipment under his arm. He watched as Sheppard pinned the girl's arms behind her back, holding them firmly, but not so much to hurt her. The Canadian let out a low whistle. "Nice shot."

"Thanks. I try." the American grinned, hauling himself and the runaway up. "Let's see what we caught." He clicked his radio twice before Ford's voice came in.

"Ford here, go ahead."

"Hey Lieutenant, I got myself a bounty. We're about five minutes walk into the trees." Sheppard relaid the information very casually. "Why don't you and Teyla join us?"

"On our way."

Once Teyla and Ford joined them, they approached the girl. She hadn't made a move, hardly even breathing as she sat perfectly, like a statue, at their feet. Teyla took a few slow steps forward, reaching out her hand. Whether her message of peace got across, she couldn't tell. The girl wore a cloak that's hood covered her face from the eyebrows up that cast a dark shadow on her face down to her lips.

"My name is Teyla. Are you Sheedra?" the Athosian inquired softly, settling down on the ground about five feet in front of the girl.

"I am. Have you come to take me back to my death?" Sheedra answered just as soft, though while Teyla had weakened her voice on purpose, Sheedra's quiet tone seemed more natural. It was haunting how empty it sounded, sending chills down the woman's spine.

"No, we're not. We just want to talk." Sheppard said, also walking toward Sheedra and kneeling in front of her. "Is that okay with you?"

The child seemed to seriously consider it for a moment before slowly nodding, standing up and brushing the dirt off her outfit; a dark green cloak, a tan leather vest, mahogany brown cotton capri-length pants, and black sandals. "Yes. What do you wish to know?"

"How did you... do that?" Rodney interrupted before anyone else could say anything. "One minute you weren't there and then you were."

Sheedra colored pink at the question. "It is a technique passed down by my family. I'm sorry for using it to deceive you." she bowed humbly as she spoke. "I could not risk being seen. Though I do not know how you saw me." she cocked her head to the side to stare at McKay, obviously thinking. "You should not have been able to."

"I guess McKay got lucky and saw through it, huh?" Sheppard said, shrugging nonchalantly. Sheedra bit her lip in thought but said nothing. "Now, Sheedra, what were you planning to do out here? Did you have a hiding place in mind?"

"No." the word came out of her mouth like a breeze, so impossibly soft and, Ford noticed first, laden with mistrust and pain.

"Well, we're here now and we know about the ritual. We won't let someone innocent be killed for no reason." Ford paused. "That said, we need to return to the temple and have a... talk with Akito." the lieutenant failed at keeping the menace out of his words, the thought of Akito blatantly lying to them making his temper shoot up.

Without a second's delay, the cloaked child lifted herself up and looked Major Sheppard straight in the eye, tilting her head back just far enough so the shadow lifted from the orbs, which turned out to be the most startling shade of amber he had ever seen. "I am your captive. Lead way."

Sheppard took a very deep breath in through his nose, fighting the urge to correct her on the 'captive' term, but he knew it was no use. He nodded and they began the trek back to the village.

"A little introverted for a seven-year-old, hm?" the Canadian pointed out in an undertone, jerking his head backwards to indicate Sheedra.

"Very. It's downright creepy to me." Sheppard agreed darkly, "But different stroke for different folks, as they say."

"Not if those strokes come from slavery."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, doctor."

Rodney sent him a bewildered look. "What are you talking about? You were thinking it too." he heaved a sigh, readjusting his shoulder strap for his pack. It was an eerily silent walk to the temple.

* * *

_Deciding Between Wind and Water_

"Oi! Akito! Where are you!" John hollered into the dimly lit main room of the temple when he didn't see the Elder there. He was surprised Akito wasn't waiting for them, the kind of thing he'd do. But they didn't have long to wait. One of the doors banged open, a very ruffled and untidy Akito glowering there. His beady black eyes rested on Sheedra and his face broke out into a sinister smile. He strode forward and grabbed her by the arm, forcing her forward before AG1 could say a word.

The girl whimpered slightly as she disappeared into the back again. 'They lied.' a small pessimistic part of her brain hissed at her. 'And you let your guard down enough for them to lied to you, you silly, silly girl.' Tears sprung unwanted to her eyes and she let out a strangled sob. How many times was life going to this to her? Realizing her own thought with the force of a hammer, she sealed her doubts and fears into her mind, locking them away...

* * *

"I believe it is best you leave, Major Sheppard, along with your team." the elder stated as he returned and sat down on the fountain, looking very world-weary. "I have much preparing to do over a short amount of time and you cannot be here during it."

"Actually, we were planning on sticking around until you explained yourself." Speaking in a low, dangerous voice, Sheppard took a few steps forward until he was looking nearly straight down at Akito, drumming his fingers on his P90 to the tune of 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly', McKay realized, rolling his eyes and giving the major a sharp tap on the shoulder blade. The American sent him a look that clearing was trying to say 'What? What'd I do?'

"I have no reason to explain my motives and those of my people." the oldest present stuttered, eyeing the aforementioned weapon with great trepidation.

"Oh I disagree there, Akito." Sheppard stage-whispered, leaning forward until he and the aged man were nearly nose to nose. "You're gonna sit here and tell us what the hell is going on, aren't you?"

"Fine! Just get away from me!" Akito nearly fell into the fountain behind him, leaning back as far as he could do avoid Sheppard. Looking particularly smug, Sheppard backed away from the flustered High Priest, keeping his hand on the P90, just in case. Taking several deep breaths, Akito held a hand over his heart before complying.

"You wish to know of Sheedra or the Gecenadi Ritual?"

"Both."

"Fine!" Sigh. "The Gecenadi Ritual involves the human sacrifice of the personification of misfortune in the Yunan people. Sheedra the Zephyr was chosen."

"Why? What's so different about her?" McKay asked incredulously, waving an impatient hand, wanting answers.

"You obviously have not seen it. She is clever, wearing a cloak to conceal the mark." Akito nodded sagely.

"Mark? As in...?"

"Her scar." Akito pointed to his own unblemished brow, over his left eye. "While exploring the spring an afternoon about four months ago, she returned with a deep gash on her forehead. We knew when it didn't heal and grew in size she it was a sign from the Gods she was the next."

The team shared a few bewildered looks before Rodney spoke up. "Let me get this straight. You've condemned a innocent girl to death because she got a cut your temple didn't care for well enough to stop an infection. That is the single more idiotic idea I've heard! Are you insane!?"

"It is our culture! You believe it natural for a simple cut to grow as if with a life of it's own?!"

"If it's not taken care of, uh, lemme think- Yes!" the physist snapped back, voice slowly raising higher and higher.

"We could do nothing for her! She is untouchable!"

"Why do you say that?" Teyla cut off the fuming doctor, who glared at her in a way stating that he wasn't done making his point. She ignored him with her usual coolness, paying him no mind.

"She is the last survivor of the troublesome Wind Clan." Akito murmured harshly, looking disgusted at the very idea. "An old race of people with abnormal powers and customs. A scourge on the land. With her dead will be their death as well as many of our problems."

"She doesn't need to be killed over a mark or a heritage." Ford reasoned desperately. "Dr. Beckett, he could fix her up. He's got enough practice from McKay here. We could take her back, fix her up and bring here back in just a few hours if you give us the chance."

"I think not." Akito declined curtly, sitting up straighter and lifting his nose in the air stubbornly.

"Why? Is it because you do not want to lose your influence over your people?" Akito's jaw dropped at Teyla's words. "You cannot afford to suddenly admit it is for nothing, but you yourself know it, do you not?"

For once, the elder was completely silent, not daring to breathe. "Of for the love of God..." Sheppard groaned, turning away and rubbing his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "It's all about power. You sonovabitch..." he hitched his gun higher on his shoulder, and made to leave.

"Major?"

"I think Weir should hear about this. Move out."

* * *

AN: Okay. This is late, and I humbly apologize. The reason/excuse? Two, actually. One, the first time I wrote several passages of this chapter, it sucked. Majorly. Two (and the more credible of the two), school started, so I'm settling into my freshman year of High School. Does this mean I'm giving up on this? HELLZ NO. If it takes me to doomsday, I'll finish this.

Anyway, I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter. Except me to rewrite this when either this book's done, or after the entire trilogy's done.

Anyway, have patience. I'm beginning to plan out the next book and continue this one, so it'll take about the same amount of time to finish this chapter to finish the next, hopefully less though.

And we meet our new OC, how I think you'll pleased with once you see her relationship with McKay much later. The dynamic between her and Rodney is what inspired me to write this, so I began jotting down ideas of how to introduce this child into the SGA. As I went along, the plot became much bigger than just those two and became what I have now: Two shotty chapters and a rough idea of two out of the three books I want to do. Yep, I'm fuckin' screwed. . Hopefully watching SGA on Friday will get me going fast on this again. Until then, have patience in this unworthy authoress! And be kind to me, onegai gozimasu! bows

Review and leave me sweet nothings! . Studies show it make chapters magically appear twice as fast! Amazing!

(Hey, at least I'm not mean and wait until I get 5 reviews to continue. THAT'S mean, methinks.)

Dr. Zephyr Tanaka


	3. Caution to the Wind

_**Standing Outside a Fire**_

_**Book One --- Turbulent Winds**_

**Chapter Three ::: Caution to the Wind**

---_Opposition at Home---_

Weir was very surprised when, as she and Grodin were discussing how the world to work the hacked software McKay had nearly finished tapping into the Ancient computer base, making the already complicated system twice as difficult, when the gate started to dial for an incoming wormhole.

"Shields raised." Grodin hit the button to bring up the transparent, smoky cover without waiting for Weir's mouth to even open with the command. He rolled his chair to the laptop, opening the lid smoothly and rising the radio signal reciever. He watched the frequency stream over the screen, turning to look at his superior with a question in his eyes. "I thought AG1 wasn't due back until later."

"AG1? They're not to be back for quite a while." Weir leaned over the luitenant's shoulder, frowning in perplex. "Lower the sheild." she walked out onto the balcony, leaning over the railing, crossing her arms on the cool metal. The event horizon fluxated once before emitting Sheppard, McKay, Ford, and Teyla, none of which who looked happy. She surpressed a sigh. Couldn't AG1 for once not get into trouble? Pushing off the rail, she descended the stairs to where the team stood waiting in silence. _Not good._

"Major Sheppard." she tried to smile, the look more like a grimance. "I'm guessing something's gone wrong. Please make it good, we do need allies."

Sheppard just looked her dead in the eye and she knew she wasn't going to get her wish. "Let go to the breifing room."

"So... what do you want to do about it?" the woman leaned her face into her hands after the events of the day were recited to her. She already knew the answer and was surprised that Sheppard, impulsive as he was, even came back to consult.

"Shoot the diplomatic plan to hell. Save the defenseless child. Alienate some more... aliens." Sheppard finished lamely and purely in his manner of speaking. He sent the leader his best 'I'm so cute, please say yes' look and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat when Weir's gaze didn't falter in the least.

"And you believe it's worth it." Weir stood and crossed her arms, making sure to keep her face completely expressionless. 'Don't take sides. Do. Not. Take. Sides.' she squeezed all bias out of her mind, focusing on her duty for the best of the colony.

"Doctor, she's a kid." Sheppard all but whined to the leader, leaning forward over the table, palms down.

"Rodney." Weir ignored the man blatantly, making the physist twitch at the sudden attention focused on him. "Do these Ju'umsun people have anything of value for us?"

"Huh? Oh yeah well, sure." Oblivious to Ford glaring at him quite plainly to shut up, the oldest male there rambled on. "They have fresh water, livestock, cloth, the basics." Suddenly, Rodney realized what he was saying. "No-not enough to make the girl's sacrfice just though."

Weir raised her eyebrow and smirked at his discomfort. "Oh, I'm sure." she sombered, looking at the Major with slight pity. "Your request is denied."

Sheppard slammed his fist on the table, getting to his feet. "Don't you have a conscience?! She's seven years old, for the love of Christ!"

"Major, we've already alienated too many people."

"You think I'll just stand by as she's murdered?!"

Weir's eyes narrowed. "I expect you to follow a direct order, Major."

"Don't count on it."

"I'm sorry?" His face fell at her aghaust expression, knowing he'd just _really_ screwed up. His mouth closed shut with a snap, aware that nothing he said would fix the damage he'd done. He could feel his teammate's stares on him as well, all probably calling him a complete idiot in their own minds. He hung his head in defeat.

Weir walked to the door, opening it and motioning Grodin over to her. They watched as she whispered a few commands to him before he nodded and jogged away. A few minutes later he returned, accompanied by about five armed guards. Sheppard squeezed his eyes closed. 'Oh hell...'

"I believe, if I heard you right Major, that you'd overrule my order. For the sake of delegations, that cannot happen." She spoke acidly, making John's ears redden in embarrassment. "So I'm having Dr. Beckett quarantine you until tomorrow. I suggest you all be good and stay put." She waved her hand and AG-1 was forcefully brought to their feet and led from the meeting room and towards the infirmary.

"Nice job, Major." Rodney muttered under his breath venomously once they were out of Weir's earshot.

"Don't even start, McKay." the man growled back, narrowing his eyes. "Or I'll shoot you once they give my gun back."

McKay snorted, a wry, dark smirk playing onto his features as they reached the medical wing and Beckett, who was talking to Grodin on his comm unit. His eyes locked immediantly with Rodney's, who vouched to stare at the floor in all it's infinte glory rather than meeting the doctor's gaze.

"Yes, they just arrived. Yeah, yeah, I will, Grodin. I'm not daft." the good doctor clicked the comm off and gestured for the guards to leave. The Scot crossed his arms sternly, looking decidedly unhappy with the lot. "I'd say I was glad to have company, but of all the circumstances, you people." he rubbed his eyes and waved them inside, locking the door behind them. He tucked the key card for the lock into his jacket and dropped into his lab stool, turning it to see his unusual charges.

---_A Friend in Need---_

"Look, doctor-"

"I don't want to hear it." his sapphire eyes focused on Ford, who shrank down under the icy stare feebly. "Whatever you did to tick off Weir this time is not my business. I'm gonna do as I was told and nothing you say will change that, clear?"

"A seven-year-old's going to be murdered, Carson." McKay whispered to his friend, daring to return his gaze with his own hazel one, equally intense. The stern face Carson wore faltered, jaw dropping slightly in shock. The two civilians mouthed a few words to each other, so in tune to each other's thought path no more was needed. Sheppard quietly marveled at the silent connection, wondering briefly why he hadn't known it even existed before now, it was so blantant. After literally several minutes of it, Carson groaned purely from frustration, burying his face in his hands.

"Fine. Talk." he flicked his wrist, motioning for them to start.

"A girl named Sheedra the Zephyr will be used as a human sacrifice in some cock-eyed ritual." Ford explained quickly. "She ran away, we caught her, found out about it, and lost her to the temple guys. We came back to authorize a cease in diplomatics, but Dr. Weir turned us down, as you know. Major Sheppard," the dark man's eyes flitted over to his CO for a spilt second, "inadvertantly admitted to planning to disobey orders. And so, Weir quarantined us."

"Why would they kill a seven-year-old?"

"Sheedra has an infection over her left eye." Teyla spoke up in her monotone. "The people believe any ill markings are a sign of misfortune, and must be rooted out apprently."

"Let me guess; you want me to patch her up?" Carson grinned half-heartedly at her.

"If you would."

"As wonderful as this conversation is, Carson, we have a deadline." AG1 all flinched at the use of the word 'deadline' but Carson just frowned in confusion at Rodney's statement, so he rolled his eyes and elaborated. "The Gecenadi Ritual is due to start in," he glanced at his watch, "four hours."

"Better than having only thirty-eight minutes..." the doctor coughed, tilting away from the heated deathglare sent to him by McKay. "But I see your point." He stood, slidding his chair under the desk and leaning against it's back. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you go, but only if you find a way to keep me out of trouble with Dr. Weir." he shivered. "That woman scares me."

"Okay, let me think..." Rodney began his pacing, hand on his chin in thought. He snapped his fingers and whirled on Beckett. "Alright Carson, go to my lab. On the examination table is a steely blue cylinder. Use the gloves there to pick it up and bring it here." Unwilling to waste any more time, Carson bobbed his head once and left, locking the door behind him.

Ford simply raised his eyebrows at the Canadian, expression asking his questions for him. But McKay only smiled. "You'll see, Lieutenant. Be patient."

"_You're_ talking to _me_ about patience? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black..."

"Got it!" Carson jogged back into the room, holding the aforementioned item in the palm of his glove. He tossed Rodney the glove's twin, and handed the object over carefully. Rodney, with both gloves on, examined it for a moment with the other man hovering at his elbow. Surprising everyone present, McKay smiled apologetically at the medical doctor who's eyes widened as he backed away from him. "Erm... Rodney?" his back bumped into the surgery table and he twitched with nervousness.

"I apologize ahead of time." With a movement usually too fast for the astrophysist, he tapped the cylinder on the skin on the other's neck. A blue spark jumped into the Scot, who sagged to the floor promptly. Teyla and Sheppard rushed forward to lift Beckett and looked to McKay increduously. He shrugged.

"I dismantled one of the Wraith stunners. This is the raw power generator from it, heavily toned down of course." he sighed, looking slightly regretful. "Better set him on one of the beds. He won't be comfy on the floor." He folded the generator in a spare biohazard suit and left it on the table. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. We'll sneak into the jumper bay. Each jumper's got a emergency weapons stash, so we'll be fine. Let's move out." Sheppard jumped into military mode, jogging to the door.

McKay lagged behind a moment, walking to the unconscious Beckett's side. He patted his hand softly, smiling. "Sorry, Carson. I had no choice." he whispered to his friend before running to catch up with AG1.

---_First Defiance, Then Trickery, Now Thievery?---_

"Take off, take off, take _off_." Rodney said to Sheppard in a sing-song voice as they scrambled into the Jumper, Teyla shutting the door as the ship began rising. "We've got three armed teams running at us, _take off._" the scientist bounced in place behind the pilot's seat, looking over his shoulder at the slowly closing doors. "Weir's gonna murder us. Carson'll help with some of those really... scary hypodermic needles he has."

"Chill out, we'll be fine." Sheppard mumbled back, concentrating. Ford tapped the console, activating the passage to the gateroom. Sheppard glanced fleetingly at his co-pilot, frowning at the black man's shaking hands. "Ford? Something wrong?"

The underling twitched, looking at John, a little wide eyed. "Of course not sir." he said in a completely unconvincing tone. "Just a little jumpy."

"Right." Sheppard rolled his eyes, not willing to persue it now. He closed his eyes breifly, feeling the technology of the ship seep into a subconscience area of his mind. It wasn't something he felt, or realized, the first time he piloted the jumper, but as he did more and more, his ability to feel that creeping coolness and reassurence fill his mind sharpened. He blinked, eyes almost fluttering at the cold feeling telling him to go. He slid into a weird state of mind, the world and voices around him turning almost grey, except for the controls.

Rodney heaved a sigh of relief when the ramp finally finished folding itself closed, turning to watch the flight instead. John was in his trance and Aiden was loking very nervous. He tapped the latter on the shoulder, elicting a jump from the youngest there. "What's wrong?"

Aiden looked at his CO, who was paying no attention to anything but his beloved ship. He looked back at Rodney's face, which looked as concerned as the cynic could manage. "I've never done this before." he admitted, shrugging. McKay frowned.

"Done what?"

Ford climbed out of the chair, walking a little away from the Major, who paid him no mind. "I've never disobeyed an order before." he continued, lowering his voice so only the doctor could hear him. "The major's been through it already. Everyone on base knows about his black mark. I'm not so easy about it though."

McKay seemed to seriously consider the situation, biting the inside of his cheeks in thought. "Well, which would hurt your conscience more? Leaving or staying?"

The 25-year-old blinked, unsettled that it was the snarky, arrogant Dr. Rodney McKay asking him this, seeming almost sympathetic. He shook his head, clearing those subjects away to focus on the question. He weighed the two choices mentally, McKay standing quietly next to him, respectfully silent. "I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have helped a child live and didn't because of some foolish order." he replied firmly, nodding surely.

To his already well-exercised surprise, the docter smiled at him. "Good answer. Now go help the major." Without another look, he walked into the back and sat across from Teyla, already babbling about how screwed they were when they got back and how saving the girl with all those guards around was ludicous, like nothing had happened.

Ford stared at the sudden shift in McKay's mood, marveling at it. How did the man do it? One moment the stereotypical whiny frail physist, the next moment morphing into a self-assured, nearly noble man without the snark and pessimism.

Aiden collasped back into his chair, thinking he had judged Dr. McKay way too soon. Sheppard watched him out of the corner of his eye and Ford knew he'd overheard the exchange somehow. "Dial the gate, Aiden."

He nodded and starting pressing button. His hands had stopped shaking.

_**---Author Notes---**_

I definately like this chapter. It feels a bit like a filler, but still nessecary for the plot. I focused on certain characters' points of view I usually don't spend a second on. Actually, I like Ford, unlike some. He's... interesting to try to get into the mind of and write for. I hated him being so one dimensional in fanon, alway agreeing with Sheppard and acting like a kid. I think he's deeper than that. Whether that means I'll do another POV for him is rather debatable. I'm still planning on this being McKay!Third Person more than anything. But variety is the spice of life, as they say. But don't expect me to jump onto the "Let's Write Teyla!Fics!" bandwagon. We're almost eight episodes into the series, one dedicated almost solely to her, and I **_still_** have no grasp of her character. She's harder to write than Toby Ziegler from _The West Wing_, and anyone's who's done that fandom knows he's 3v1l.

Back on subject: I kinda wish this chapter had more plot to it though, but there's nothing I can do about it. Not that the next will be better. -.-' I doubt anyone will like the next one. It's damn boring, in my opinion. But even if I do have a habit to jump around in my writing (you must have noticed by now how often I use time jumps), I can't skip the next part. I'd get flamed.

Whatever. I should start drafting the second book, which is when this story really starts to get rolling with a new baddie. But I digress, I will stay silent. Mum's the word.

Onto other topics; I have reason for this being so damn late. High School Hell is upon me, roaring at me and chasing me around with spears and stealing my McKay-oogling time. So, homework is my excuse/scapegoat for laziness this time. But I did get a cool picture of Sheedra done. I wanted an exact image of her to go off, I drew it out, it turned out pretty good, and I colored it in Paint Shop Pro.

However; It has her full name on it, so it is a huge spoiler for the next book. But since I've been alluding to Rodney getting a huge new responsibility, you smart readers probably figured it out already, ne? If you did guess, bravo. I'll be posting the art link in my LJ, which can be found as my homepage on my bio page. But, I'm warning you one last time, it is a huge spoiler.

Anyway, I live you with these parting words: "_Wise readers never bring their Carson/Rodney lemons to school to read, for teachers are nosy and don't like slash much._" Don't ask. . Long story. Embarrassing story.

Dr. Zephyr Tanaka


	4. Tornado of Trouble

**Standing Outside a Fire**

**Book One --- Turbulent Winds**

**Chapter Four ::: Tornado of Trouble**

* * *

_Dealing with Akito_

"You know... I've been thinking." McKay said loudly so his voice would carry to Sheppard in the pilot's seat after they rematerialized on the other side of the event horizon. Sheppard bit his lip to cut off a groan of frustration.

"McKay, I'd be astounded if you ever stopped in you lifetime."

"Cute. But anyway, you do realize we're defying a direct order, stealing a Jumper, and annoying another group of aliens just for a girl's life, whom we hardly know?" he frowned, as all the weight of their actions landed on him, making his shoulders slump slightly at the thought of it all.

"Yeah, I am aware of that." Sheppard replied, forcing himself to focus on his piloting rather than the subject matter. "I also don't think its that astounding, doctor. We did this before recently for a bunch of misguided delinquents."

"More like children with suicidal traits, but we had more than one life then." the Canadian rambled a bit.

"No use trying to play the man-who-doesn't-care, McKay." the major allowed himself a smug grin. "You're the one who convinced Dr. Beckett and then stunned him."

Rodney grumbled, "You'll never let me live that down, eh?"

"Nope. Get ready to go, people. I've found a perfect little landing place." the PJ descended on a small circle just outside the torch-lit area, nearly silent. He mentally order the ship to stay cloaked before climbing out of his seat and leading his team out.

They now noticed how dark the sky was, feeling slightly worried. Rodney flipped open the sheath on his watch, checking it. "Two hours to the ceremony." he voiced softly, twisting his wrist to close the velcro cloth on the face again. "We should get moving, Major."

"Where do we start?" Ford asked, taking a few steps forward, seeing the orange fires of the streets to the forward left. "This place is pretty big."

Teyla, on the other hand, pointed to the right. "I believe this way leads to the temple, Major." she observed, looking over her shoulder at Sheppard for confirmation.

He merely nodded and set out that way, his team in tow. Unwelcome nervousness skittered around his stomach, though he wasn't sure why. 'What I'm doing is right.' he told himself firmly, face set stoicly. 'Saving an innocent civilian is right.'

Their steps made no sound as they reached the temple, all being as silent as possible. Ford and Sheppard held their guns in attack position and Teyla kept her finger on her own weapons trigger. Ford jumped to the other side of the temple door and in a synchronized motion, he and Sheppard peered around the corner to see inside. The passage was dark, the wall's lamps low on fuel apparently. They inched down the hallway, turning the flashlights on the 90s to good use.

AG1 entered the temple, still silent and Teyla walked to a wall after making sure no one was nearby and used her people's lighter to fire a few touches on. Sheppard smiled gratefully at her and began sweeping all corners of the large room and adjacent ones as well.

Storming footsteps came from one, someone clearly aware of their presence and not happy about it. Trained on the door, it swung open to admit a furious looking Akito dressed up in his deep green ceremonial garb and gold headdress. He narrowed his dark eyes at them, looking impossibly different from the person they knew before just a day before. "You. What do you want!?" he roared, striding over to them, all previous fear gone. He stopped a yard away from them, gripping his staff tightly, though looking like he'd sooner use it as a club than to walk.

"Where's Sheedra?" the Major growled out, not bothering with false pleasantries this time.

"She is yet indisposed, Major." Akito snapped back. "I think it is best you leave now. My guards shall be here shortly to deal with you and lead myself and the sacrifice to the ritual site."

Sheppard turned to Ford. "Go watch our six, Lieutenant." the youngest of them bobbed his head once, leveling a steely glare at the Elder before following orders and walking to the door. John turned back to Akito. "If you think your people will catch us, you're stupid. Where is she?"

"You will get nothing from me." the old man hissed back, bringing himself to his full height. Teyla rolled her eyes and walked up to him, grabbing him by the neck. He twitched once before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed against her. She set him on the ground not-so carefully and looked at her companions.

"He was not going to tell us anything. Sheedra is probably behind the door he came out from."

Sheppard nodded. "Sounds good." He jogged to it and tried the door handle. Locked. He groaned again in frustration and raised his foot and kicked it. The wooden door shuddered once and popped open, swinging open easily. "Let's go."

Three broken doors later, Sheppard came to an unlocked one, breathing a sigh of relief and he opened it. It was some sort of study, rough bookshelves lining the walls with a makeshift writing desk against the farthest wall. They cautious stepped inside, sweeping their lights around. Nothing again. Sheppard turned to leave when Rodney grabbed his arm, pointing. "There." he said quietly and like magic, Sheedra appeared, sitting in her meditative stance on the top of the desk.

"Sneaky kid, this one." Sheppard commented dryly.

* * *

_A Not-So Smooth Getaway_

Sheedra, on the other hand, said nothing, lazily opening her golden eyes and uncrossing her legs to let them hang off the desk's edge. She was dressed up not unlike Akito had been, a pale yellow vest with long, lofty scarlet sleeves and puffy pants the tampered to her ankle. Teyla noticed first that her shoulders was showing, ready to be cut. She shook those thoughts from her mind, taking a few hesitant steps forward. "Sheedra, we came to help you." she spoke softly, bending slightly at the waist to look her in the eye.

"No."

Teyla blinked in surprise. "No? No, what?"

"You left me here with the Lord Akito. You cannot be here to help me now." she explained, a chilling hollow quality to her voice. She seemed to have completely surpressed her emotions while accepting her fate.

"That's not true." This time, it was Ford talking, drawing to him Sheedra's gaze. "We didn't want to leave you. We had no choice. Anyway, what's it matter? We can back, right?" he reasoned, smiling nervously at her. She titled her head, deep in thought.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because no child should have to do this, no matter the reason." Teyla continued insistently. "Will you trust us?"

Sheedra finished unfolding herself from her stance and hopped onto the floor. She nodded once, looking up at them. Sheppard grinned at her. "Good. Let head the Jumper. We can talk there."

* * *

Sheppard retook his station once they returned, powering up the Jumper with a random thought. It raised up quickly, shutting the back hatch and heading to the planet's higher atmosphere. He kept it cloaked, letting it hover there and he rejoined the group by spinning his chair 180 degrees to see them. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, do you have any family, Sheedra?" McKay asked the girl sitting cross-legged beside him on the passenger seat. in a unusually calm tone, without any of his snark present. "Anyone to take you in?"

She shook her head, looking hauntingly into his green eyes, making him have to swallow the uneasy lump in this throat. 'No child's eyes should look like that.' he thought absently. "I have none. My family died when I was younger."

"What about friends to take you in?" Sheppard questioned, leaning his chin into his palm.

"Once I was named the chosen for the Gecenadi Ritual, I was ignored by all those I thought wouldn't abandon me." she replied sadly, raising her hand to cover the bandana wrapped around her forehead. She gripped it, giving it a sharp tug to pull it off. Under, above her left eye, was a fairly large cut that obviously was infected by something. The area around it was a pale magenta purple tone. McKay gently held her chin, turning her face to his to examine it.

"Looks like any other infection, Major." Rodney reported after a second of observing. "Carson could fix her up in his sleep."

"What are we going to do about Weir, sir?" Ford said from across from Sheppard. "She definitely upset with us now."

"Yeah, I know. But not enough to leave us here." the man waved his hand nonchalantly, spinning to return to the controls. "We'll just make things up as we go." He steered the ship back down in a heavily angled dive toward the Gate.

Ford, without being told, began dialing as they got back in range. The event horizon flushed, as usual and he fiddled with the EDO sender to transmit their identification. In the back, Sheedra stared open-mouthed at the ring of water.

She looked at Rodney, who was smiling at her fascination. "Is that how the Cuderi truly works?"

"Yep. Pretty neat, eh?" He leaned out to look at it. "We're just going to move through and appear on a completely different side of the galaxy."

Sheedra gulped slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, you won't feel a thing." he shook his head, leaning back again the folding his hands behind his head, feeling some of the tenseness in his muscles start to unravel.

That relaxation was short-lived. A moment after Ford sent the EDO, Weir's angry voice aburtly came in. Loud. **_"Major Sheppard, what have you done?!"_** Everyone jumped and McKay was physically jarred, looking like he'd received an electrical jolt. Sheppard dropped his desk on the control console, looking exhausted.

"Doctor Weir, mind letting us through?"

"No! Not until you explain yourselves!"

"Can't we explain when we get back? You can ask all of us and smack us around a bit for good measure." Sheppard commented hopefully, raising his head to look at the gate.

Weir was silent for a moment, though he could just imagine the look on her face. "Fine. Shields disengaged." she spoke, the sound of her teeth gritting audibly. Sheppard sent a reserved look to his team and their guest, going through the gate.

* * *

_Forgiveness and New Responsibility_

As they pulled back into the Jumper Bay, Weir and several military personnel filed into the room, looking up at them. John sighed for te umpteenth time that day, lowering his beloved ship to it's station. He looked at his team, an apology in his eyes. "I don't think the good doctor is very happy with us."

McKay stood first, tapping the door release. "Your ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me." he grumbled out. The platform hit the floor and he walked down the ramp. Weir stormed over to him and he rolled his eyes. Rodney opened his mouth to talk when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He glanced down, meeting Sheedra's bright, eery golden eyes, wide and afraid.

"Rodney." Weir had the amazing ability to condense 'I am so angry at you, I may claw your eyes out with my nails' to a single name. Sheedra seemed to understand that as well, ducking behind the Canadian's legs.

"Evening, Elizabeth." he greeted, sending her a half-wave. "How are you?"

She turned away and began walking out the door again. "All of you to the briefing room." She tilted her head to look at Sheppard severely as he stepped out of the Jumper. "We'll all going to have a talk, AG1."

* * *

The doors slid closed with a barely audible hiss. The team sat around the table with Sheedra sitting again next to McKay, staring at the red surface of the table, a knot in her throat. She had been too hopeful again, her cynical mind told her in it's hissing voice.

Weir remained standing, walking behind each of them in a pace. They darted looks at each other covertly through the uneasy silence. "I hope you are aware of just how wrong you were this time." she circled to the opposite site of the table and leaned onto the table with her elbows resting on it. "I cannot count the number of times we've lost allies because of things like this."

"I can." the major whispered to Ford, getting a half smirk from his friend. He looked back up at Weir's face and colored red at her glare.

"I'd like a report on what you've done."

"Now?"

"_Now._"

Sheppard shifted in his seat, clearing his throat loudly. "Okie dokie. We went back to AGX-013 and landed the Jumper in a stealth. Snuck to the temple. Had a talk with the Elder Akito. Got the girl-"

"So this man who you called the most inhumane ... you know... you've ever met. He let you just take her?"

"That isn't exactly right, Dr. Weir." Teyla bowed her head slightly. "He was not going to co-operate."

"So?" Weir pressed, raising one eyebrow at Teyla. The Athosian coughed delicately.

"I knocked him out by pressing his pressure point on his neck." Teyla admitted quietly.

"Dear God..." Elizabeth flopped unceremoniously into the chair and dropped her forehead onto the table with a slight knock. "You knocked out their leader." she raised her head and focused on Sheppard. "You are never allowed to be a diplomat for any trade. Ever. Continue."

"Well, Teyla knocked the evil guy out, we searched the temple and found Sheedra doing her magic thing."

"Magic thing?"

"Our little friend here is very, very sneaky." Ford explained, smiling at the child in question. "We're not sure how, but she can became invisible."

This caught the commander's attention, her focus turning to Sheedra. "You can become invisible?" she parroted. Sheedra's eyes stayed focused on the table, her only response to the question a slight shrug. Weir rubbed her forehead. "Alright, alright. I assume you came right back after that? No one was hurt?"

"Nope." Sheppard confirmed. "Never fired a shot."

"Fine then." Weir stood again and the others followed suit. "Major, you stay here. The rest of you are, for now, excused." As an afterthought, she added, "Rodney, if you could bring our guest to see Beckett..." she focused on the source of her frustration. "You do speak, don't you?"

McKay leapt to the girl's defense, standing behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders lightly, bring in her gaze straight up to see his face, contorted in annoyance. "Doctor Weir." he began in a very grave voice, hazel irises narrowed and unforgiving. "This is girl who was supposed to be bled to death by now. If you would, please tell her about how her life is less important than trade relations with one tribe from one planet. Do try and avoid euphemisms, she IS only seven years old." Weir backed away a step at the sudden forceful words, staring incredulously at the Canadian.

"I... I didn't mean it like that."

"Whether you meant it like that is really moot point, Elizabeth. Case in point, that's what you decided." he responded in a very cruel, scolding tone. She closed her eyes and looked away, feeling the stir of regret in her chest.

"Dr. McKay, please escort the guest to the hospital wing." she returned, still looking away.

"Sure thing." he nodded once, tapping the girl on the shoulder and leading her out of the room and down the gateroom stairs. Ford and Teyla sent the Major sympathic glances, but also exited quickly.

A pause stretched between Weir and him, making him shift in place, fidgeting with his jacket sleeve.

"Was I wrong again, John?"

His eyes shot up to her face, seeing far too much hurt there. He swallowed. "You want the truth or for me to make you feel better?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I never wanted to make decisions like these. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know. You're not infallible, doctor. Stop trying to be." he stayed there for a moment before walking past her, gazing his hand on her elbow as a fleeting reassurance before exiting as well.

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive at Beckett's area, though it seemed ages with the silence he had to endure. He bounded thankfully into the room and called out for his Scottish friend.

It didn't take much more than that. Carson stormed out from behind one of the storage closets and towards Rodney, who's face fell into an '_oh shit_' look. "Ah, hey Carson. Look, about the stun thing, I'm really sorry-" WHACK! "Goddamn!" McKay swore as Carson foot smashed into his ankle with a strength that belied the medical doctor's form. He slumped against the wall, balancing with his injured appendage clutched in his hands. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

When the pain subsided a bit, he raised his head to look at his 'friend'. Carson was grinning so widely, it looked like his face would stay that way. "You know what they say about paybacks, eh Rodney?" he snickered a bit at the other's horrified, overdramatic jaw drop before turning his attention to the newcomer, who was watching with rapt interest. "Hello, dear. Who might you be?" He knelt down so he was at her eye level, smiling in his most reassuring way.

"Sheedra." she whispered, ducking her head. He reached out and ran his fingers over the sore on her forehead. She flinched a bit, nerves still on edge. He clucked his tongue and picked the slight child up like she weighed nothing from under her arms and carried her over to the exam bed. He sat her there and rolled over his favorite lab chair, whistling a bit as he shuffled around the table for his tools.

Rodney, noting he wasn't getting any sympathy this time, hobbled over and took the next bed over, watching Carson work. "Can you fix her?"

The Scotsman cocked a grin. "In my sleep. It's just your everyday infection. I bet even her own people could of cured it, had they gotten irked enough to." He began cleaning the wound with a liquid, warning Sheedra in an undertone it would sting. She bobbed her head once, holding completely still as the alcohol-based med cleaned out the cut. He rubbed a smoky gel onto it after and wrapped it up in a cotton patch, securing it in place with medical tape. He smiled again at her, pronouncing her was finished.

"Excellent timing, since we have some matters to clear up." Dr. Weir's voice came from the door. Rodney and Carson blinked up at the American, who walked over to them. "What to do about Sheedra."

"Nice you've finally noted her name." Rodney spat under his breath, still slightly upset with the woman. She ignored it.

"Eh, I'm afraid I don't follow, ma'am." Carson frowned.

"Sheedra looks about seven, maybe eight. She needs a guardian." Weir elaborated, quirking her eyebrow at the two men.

"Why not have her live on the mainland with the Athosians?" Carson suggested.

"I don't want to burden them. After all, they are sharing half their crop with us by their own free will. It'd be rude to ask them to take care of her when she is own responsibility." she reasoned back.

"Fair enough. So what then?"

"I was thinking that, as a slight reprimand for disobeying direct orders, maybe AG1 should be her guardians." she stared at McKay, who's eyes widened.

"Ah... er... eheh..."

"No objections then? Good." Weir beamed. "Consider yourself an informal family to her as of now, Rodney, along with the rest of you."

'Oh crap.' McKay groaned. He caught the child's eyes, which held a new spark of... something akin to hope in them. 'This just gets better and better.'

* * *

**_Author Notes_**

Heh heh. McKay said 'eh'. Heh.

The following:

_'The girl who was supposed to be bled to death by now. If you would, please tell her about how her life is less important than trade relations with one tribe from one planet. Do try and avoid euphemisms, she IS only seven years old.'_

That speech of McKay's was based off a musing of one of my reviewers in an email conversation. Eri, thank you again! You've got some awesome ideas!

Anyway, I think I did good timewise on this chapter, all things considered. It **is** a long one, people.

Not much to say about this one. I'm not content about it, but oh well. I'm just wrapping book one to a close in preparation to book two.

Anyone interested in giving me tips to make a website? (i.e. what service to use and some tips in HTML) I want one to archive this monster of a fic. Also, anyone want to be really sweet and draw me a cover to fit this one? As in, book-cover-ish piece? Anyone who wants to, feel free to sketch one up and email it to me. If you need hosting, check out They has 100% free hosting and no ads. Nice site. Easy site.

Speaking of fanart, Erisinia won some serious kudos from me by doing a realistic sketch of Sheedra Zephyr. It's _nice._ Uber-nice. Check it out here: www. albums/v366 /LuciaTanaka/ ErisiniasSheedraFanart.bmp (without the spaces).

The pic itself is bigger, but photobucket hates big images. Trust me; It's ten times better full sized.

Back to the fic.

Next chapter is essentially a long, fun filler that sets up for the next book, where the plot really kicks into high gear. It may be from Sheedra's POV (the chapter, not the second book), but I'm still debating that. What I _do_ know is that we get some serious background on our new gal, the main baddie of the next book, and some nice foreshadowing of her dynamic with our dear Dr. McKay. The chapter will be called "Settling in with Sea Airs", to continue my purposeful tread of wind-related chapter titles. Be honest, how many of you caught that? Didn't think so. smug grin That tread will continue with the other two books. See, _Turbulent Winds_ had a wind theme fittingly, so the other two will also have element-related titles for me to annoy you with. Any suggestions for the next book's element? I'm thinking maybe storms, but anyone else got a better idea, lemme know.

Anyway, that's all for this AN. See you in the next, and final chapter! Thanks for sticking with me this long, and keep reviewing!

Dr. Zephyr Tanaka


	5. Settling in with Sea Airs

_**Standing Outside a Fire**_

_**Book One --- Turbulent Winds**_

**Chapter Five ::: Settling in with Sea Airs**

_---Morning in the City of Bronze---_

The only thing that registered at first was the cold. Besides her head, wrapped in a thick sheet of her own hair, she felt a biting cold. Her legs instinctively pulled up as she huddled against herself for warmth.

Even in the morning, it shouldn't have been so chilled, she realized, making her frown, eyes still lidded as she tried to force herself asleep again. She knew it'd be short-lived rest. Lord Akito would be rudely waking her up in about ten minutes, if her mental clock was correct.

Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. But after a quarter hour, she felt even more uneasy. The elder hadn't woken her? Such extra quiet was a luxury she was never allowed. She knew something was wrong, and forcing away her own denial, she opened her crystalline amber eyes.

Definitely not the backroom of the temple.

Sheedra bolted upright, emitting a high-pitched squeak of surprise at the completely foreign environment. Glossy bronze walls with green designs embedded in them, a windowless room, many strange devices scattered around, any traces of warmth chased away-

The child panicked, jerking violently and toppling off the bed and onto the sterile, hard floor. She felt a sharp pain in her arm before she crawled into a corner, huddling there with confusion written across her face.

She flinched as the sound of tile floor being hit with metal echoed through the room.

---

Dr. Beckett had nearly dropped his cup of tea when a faint clatter, like steel against stone, reached his ears. He turned, following the new sound to his area. He sipped his warm drink casually as he searched. Not much surprised him anyone, despite his initial reaction. He went to his medical area, waving his hand in front of the door panel to slide the door open. He leaned inside the chilly room, shivering at the strange temperature. "Hello?"

He took a few steps in when no one replied, blinking to adjust his blue eyes to the darkness. He set his drink down and walked over to one of the beds. Laying on the floor was an IV stand. That explained the racket. He reached down, lifting the stand back to it's upright position before stooping again to grab the IV bag itself. He hung it back up before grabbing the needle as it swung limply. He fingered the object curiously, his skin coming away from it tinted red, obviously from blood.

His half-asleep brain startled awake as he wheeled around to look at the empty bed. 'Damnit.' he thought to himself, 'Where'd she get off to?' He cleared his throat. "Sheedra?" he called out, "Sheedra, love, are you here?"

A scuffling sound brought his attention to the other side of the tall bed. He leaned over it, staring down at the child alien. He circled quickly around the bed, kneeling down to Sheedra's eye level. Her face was tucked into her arms, that were folded on her knees. He reached out and placed a hand on her arm, feeling the muscle tighten under his touch. He clucked his tongue. "It's just Carson, love. What're you doing on the floor?" he patted her arm soothingly, making her raise her head to look at him.

"I was afraid." she stage-whispered, unfolding herself to sit with her legs bent beside her, her hands in her lap. "There was metal in my arm."

He laughed lightly. "You didn't need to worry about that. It's there to help you." He stood up, reaching out to pick her up like he had done before and rested her on the bed. "Let me see where you pulled the needle out."

She cautiously offered him her arm, palm up. He shook his head at the trace of blood trailing down her arm. "That won't do at all. I'll get you patched up, alright?" She nodded exaggeratedly, watching him raptly as he pulled a damp wipe from the drawer beside him and cleaned the spot and the scarlet trail. He tossed that out before dabbing the wound with rubbing alcohol, apologizing when she winced at the burning sensation, and put a standard band-aid on it. He patted the elbow afterward, grinning reassuringly at her. "See? Didn't take long, did it?" He didn't wait for an answer, lifting Sheedra again and depositing her on the floor. "Are you hungry?"

Finally, after poking her sore arm a few times, she looked up at him and sent him a small smile, which he gladly returned.

---

"Where are your parents?" she stared up at him, her head snapping up to meet his sapphire eyes. His chin rested in his palm, his expression leading her to believe he was purely curious. She stared down at her bowl filled with dried fruit and nibbled on a slice of toast.

"No one knows, really, about my mother." Sheedra began, her speech pattern slow and contemplative. "I was told that she died giving birth to me."

"And your father?"

"He raised me by himself, until he died a few years ago. He was always talking about how he'd teach me more of our people's customs and how they lived. I once asked why we didn't just go to live with them."

"With who?" Carson sat up, stretching his arms and shaking out his wrists that had cramped up slightly.

"The Wind Clan." she answered as though this was like saying the sky was blue. "They were my ancestors, I think." Sheedra bit into a piece of the fruit. "People who could blind like me."

Carson's ears perked. "I've been thinking about that, Sheedra. How you vanish and all."

Sheedra blinked at him, considering the question. "It's just something my people do. We think about how it'd be to be unneeded and unimportant. That way no one notices us." she frowned deeply, more looking through Beckett now that looking at him. "I still don't know how that man saw me."

"Who, Major Sheppard?"

"No, that was the leader man." She closed her eyes tightly, racking her brains. "The man with the red leaf on his clothes."

Carson's eyes widened significantly. "You don't mean Rodney?" he asked incredulously, eyeing her skeptically. "No, you definitely mean him... How could someone like Rodney see you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. He shouldn't have been able to." she shuffled her feet against the sleek floor. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

He waved an impatient hand. "Don't worry about it, love. It's not your fault you don't know. I was just intrigued." he beamed at her. "You'll understand why it's so hard to believe once you get to know him."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he's not the nicest person on base, but don't take anything rude things he says personally. He's got his heart in the right place."

_---Afternoon in the Sky---_

"Hey, heard I'm on babysitting duty, doc." Beckett looked up from his microscope to catch Major Sheppard signature smirk. He returned it warmly.

"If you insist. She's no trouble to have around, sweet girl." the Scotsman replied amiably as Sheedra walked to join the two, staring up at the newcomer. She blushed at the compliment, avoiding eye contact with Carson, focusing instead on Sheppard's boots.

"Yeah, but you're probably gonna bore her to tears. Not everyone's fit to be a biologist, doctor." he teased gently, stooping to look Sheedra in the eye. "You've ever flown before, besides last night?" The alien shook her head, making her dark hair swing around her. His smirk widened and he caught her hand with his.

"Are you abducting my charge, Major?" Carson chided jokingly, leaning back in his chair.

"Yep. Got clearance to take her up." Sheppard replied with a nod. "You maybe be a coward when it comes to the Jumpers, but I think they're a blast."

"So I've figured." His eyes narrowed. "And I'm not a coward. I just... don't want to accidently activate the weapons system and destroy the city." he muttered, flashing back to that damn chair Rodney made him sit in back on Earth. He'd nearly kill the _General_, for God's sake. Not one of his prouder moments. Not one of McKay's either, he guessed. It was a mutual nonverbal agreement between the two to never bring up the accident ever again.

"Yeah, sure." Sheppard tugged gently on the tiny hand he held, quietly marveling at the size difference between them. Sheedra's feet pattered clumsily behind him as she walked backward, trying to follow him while waving goodbye to Beckett.

"Goodbye, Dr. Carson!"

He waved lightly back at her. "See you later, Sheedra dear." He caught her second genuine smile that morning as she disappeared around the door frame.

He laughed quietly to himself, his heart feeling lighter than usual. Mornings like this, he could get used to.

---

"Okay, now. Sit in the seat beside me." She nodded and dashed to the tall chair to his left, forcefully pulling her small body up onto it. She bounced in place, trying to get comfortable and finally situating herself. She pulled her legs up onto the cushion, crossing her lithe legs daintily. She bobbed her head at him and he turned to the console. "Atlantis base, this is Jumper Two. I'm going to take that flight to around the planet I informed you of earlier."

A second later, Grodin's voice came over. "Read you, Major. You're clear. Though, off the record, I suggest you stay out as long as possible."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Dr. Weir woke up in a fiery mood. And it seems you're on top of her hotlist. Atlantis base out."

John muttered to himself about the injustice of it all, tapping the console buttons to open the sky door. He heard a small squeak as he lifted the ship off the ground abruptly. He suppressed a snicker, sparing Sheedra the embarrassment. Her hands gripped the armrests, knuckles tinted white. Her eyes were tightly shut and he leaned over to poke her in the ribs. She emitted another squeak, this time louder. "Open your eyes, or you'll miss it." he chided kindly, returning to the controls.

Her eyes blinked open hesitantly before she leaned eagerly forward, staring out over the city and the cerulean seas below. They were moving so impossibly fast, gaining height she had once believed impossible. The shocking blue of the sky faded to a darker shade as they left the lower atmosphere. She now looked up instead, gasping at the sight all around her. "It's... so full of stars." she breathed, admiring the inky black, speckled with millions of dots of white and hot-turquoise.

Sheppard felt a sad smile tug his lips, a deep sympathy twisting around his image of her. He grew up knowing things like this, taking it all for granted. To a sheltered child like Sheedra, this was the pinnacle of beauty, something that was an everyday thing for him. He realized he wanted to make her look around with that awe-struck expression more, to tell her of his home and, just maybe, eventually show it to her. "You want to hear a story, kid?"

It took a full half-minute for Sheedra to tear her gaze away from the sight through the glass. "A story? About what?"

He felt tempted to rub his palm together with glee. "Just a well-known myth from my planet we like to call _Star Wars_."

---

"Wait, why didn't he kill them with his force magic?"

"What?"

"You say these stormtroopers had no ability to aim, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, why did Darth Vader use them if they did him no good?"

Sheppard silently mulled over this. Why _had_ Darth Vader kept using the same morons if they couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn? "Um... I don't know." he answered, flinching at the clueless tone of his own voice.

"They hardly do much good then, right?"

He leaned his arms back, twining his fingers behind his head. "You read into this stuff way too much, Sheedra."

"It's just, my legends seem to make more sense that yours, sir." She boasted in a way that reminded Sheppard of McKay. She unfolded her legs, stretching them out in front of her and yawning.

"Your people have legends too?"

"Of course. All races do, I would think." She bit her lip contemplatively. "Most people like to believe in a meaning to life and existence."

"You know, you're a little too smart for a seven-year-old." he commented dryly, grinning at her. "So how about you tell me one of your stories."

Sheedra spun the chair to face him. She looked pleased with the idea and launched into a tale.

_"A story passed down by the Wind Clan speaks of the enemy, the one who cause the fallout of the clan. The story goes that a traveler came to the Wind Clan's village, beaten and starving, on the verge of death. Now one was allowed to see the secret settlement, so the guards raised their arrows to strike him dead._

_"The lord of the village, Tsunami, held pity for the man and ordered the arrows lowered. He was brought to the sick house and nursed back to life._

_"When he was well enough to speak, Tsunami asked him his name and how he came to be so brutally attacked. The traveler replied he was called Dyne and was a merchant of the desert. He was attacked by sand thieves and left for dead. He crawled to the village._

_"Tsunami could not bring himself to kill the innocent man. So he let him stay, but only with a blood oath that he would never leave the village. If someone heard of the settlement's placement, they would be wiped out. Dyne agreed._

_"For ten years, Dyne kept his promise. But he grew stir-crazy, longing to see new sights. He swore he would return soon and left the main gates to the forest outside the community. In the woods was a shrine to the Gods of the Wind Clan. In the shrine was a box made of a wood called diamond oak. It was said to hold the Clan's true potential, but was forbidden to be touched, for with all the good was in the box, but also the evil._

_"Dyne picked up the box, too enraptured by the glossy white wood to care for the law. But the diamond oak was slick and slipped from his fingers, breaking the sacred piece._

_"Tsunami found him there, trying to put the box back together. He killed Dyne there, as he should have years ago but couldn't...."_

_---A Dawn in the Dusk---_

"You took your time I see."

"Dr. Carson!" Sheedra greeted the man with a enthusiastic wave, running over to meet him. "I've seen the sky above the clouds, doctor." She explained excitedly, eyes filled with delight. "It's amazing."

"So you two had fun?"

"Yep. Told you I'd take care of her." Sheppard defended himself swiftly, shutting down the Jumper and joining the two near the Bay's door.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Beckett sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, Weir's been wanting to see you for hours."

"Damn, she's still upset?"

"That woman knows how to carry a grudge. Good luck, son." Carson patted the taller man on the shoulder, mocking the Major's 'fear' of the female leader. "Now shoo. I have to recheck Sheedra's scar. Come on, love." He twined his fingers with hers, escorting her down halls. She waved at John with her free hand. "Goodbye, Major!"

---

The infirmary's door slid open with a hiss. The foreigner walked into the room, much more confident than she had been that morning.

"Owowowow. Owww." A moan of pain from deeper in the room shoved her back into her shyer personality, making her duck behind Beckett's legs.

"What'd you do now, Rodney?"

"Just fix me, okay?" Dr. McKay sat up on the bed he had been lounging on, cradling his arm against his chest. Carson yanked the arm toward him, getting the Canadian to swear in a few words that Carson was sure weren't in a normal dictionary.

"This is a burn."

"Fantastic deduction, Watson. Fix it." he pouted at Beckett, hoping to get at least some sympathy. The plan was unsuccessful and the medical doctor was unusually rough with the aloe vera and bandage, making Rodney duck his chin away from him guiltily.

"How'd you get it anyway?"

"That's not your business!" Rodney flushed red at the question, trying not to recall his own clumsiness making him stumble and lean against the hot metal on the Ancient... thing. He had yet to figure out what it was.

"Fine, be that way. I'll make something up for the report." Carson started putting his equipment away before picking up a bag of cotton and surgical tape, rounding on Sheedra. "Come here, love. Time to change that bandage."

She walked slowly over, staring at the floor, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but McKay. He, on the other hand, examined her like he examined reports in his scientific journals; noticing all statistics about her, noting her behavior, and observing. Carson hauled her up into a stool and began working on the cut and infection, taking off her current bandage and reapplying the medication. She took his distracted state as a chance to watch the man past him. He fascinated her. He was able to see her despite the magic. No one, not her own father, had ever been able to do that.

His eyes finally settled on hers and she squeaked yet again at being caught staring. Normally, she would have looked away but...

She had never liked the color hazel for eyes, the shade of green always too murky through the brown to appreciate. But these hazel eyes felt different. They looked so young for a man with such an age, yet at the same time, too old, with knowledge behind them that she admired before she was conscious of it being there. As she stared, the darker quality of the irises withdrew even so faintly, leaving a richer shade of green...

"Done." Beckett announced, making both Sheedra and McKay jump with surprise. She reached a hand up to feel the area above her left eye, rubbing her fingers over the cotton and the tape holding it there. She smiled up at Carson, who turned to Rodney. "Your turn."

He blinked at the sudden attention. "My turn to what?"

"Watch Sheedra, of course. It's your turn." Carson leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms and smirking smugly at the astrophysicist's surprised jaw-drop.

"M-me? Carson, you know I don't get along well with children. I always end up making them cry or something!" he whined, suddenly very aware of amber eyes watching him, looking slightly hurt.

"That's normal kids, Rodney." he shook his finger in a sagely way. "Sheedra's not loud or talkative or the least bit annoying. You'll get along fine."

Sheedra jumped down from her perch, waiting for McKay to stand. He swallowed hard, feeling nervous with that intense gaze on him. "I hope you're right, Carson." He got to his feet, looking down at the brunette girl before awkwardly leading her away.

Carson smiled ruefully, leaning on the vacant bed. "I am, Rodney. Just you wait." he pushed off, talking to no one in particular. "You'll see."

---

_'Hell, what do I do?'_ His mind raced, jumping from idea to idea on how to handle the situation. Ignore her? No. Act casual? No. Make chit-chat? About what?!

He bit back a groan of frustration, looking back at her covertly. She was still dressed up in the ceremonial robes, he noticed. Shouldn't someone have gotten her an outfit more fitting? He pushed the thought away, trying to think of something else...

Damn, it must have been freezing in that silly silk getup, right? Not that'd he'd know, but still... "Hey," he coughed, slowly his pace until they came to a stop. "Aren't you cold in that outfit?"

She blinked, surprised at the question before looking down at herself. She just pulled the long sleeves tighter around her, looking up at Rodney. He sighed, taking that as a yes. "We have quite a few spare outfits we brought with us. You look like you could use one."

Sheedra pulled her lip into her mouth, biting down on it, contemplative. He said without shame he didn't get along well with children, so why...?

_He's trying._

She nodded to him and he lead them deeper into the hallway until he found the door he was looking for. He paused, getting an idea. "Sheedra, did Carson tell you about the Ancient gene?" she shook her head. "Well, this city belonged to a race long ago we call the Ancients. They use technology that could only be used by themselves. It only works with someone who has the correct gene in their blood. Understand?"

"Yes." Sheedra confirmed, sending Rodney a small smile. "Do you have the..."

"The gene? Yes, but I had to go through an inoculation to get it." He saw the confusion sketched on her features as she frowned. He bit the insides of his mouth and sigh. "Inoculation is, in this case, getting a shot from one of Carson's needles with the gene in it. He put it in my blood."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm telling you this because I want to know if you have it." he turned back to the door panel and dismantled it, taking a few minutes to play around with the crystals before putting the lid back on. "I've changed this so it'll only open to those with the gene. Wave your hand over it and see if it works."

Sheedra gained a determined look as she stood up on her toes and fleetingly waved her palm over the box a few times. Nothing happened, and her face fell. Rodney noted this and tried to look nonchalant. "Oh well. Worth a shot. Not many people have it, so don't feel bad. Maybe Carson'll give you the gene himself." he comforted her. As he did, a little, mean voice in the back of his head asked him why the hell did he care if she was upset. She was an annoyingly kid who'd follow him around and ask stupid questions.

For once, he didn't bother arguing with that cruel side of his mind. He didn't _know_ why he was having patience. He just was. It didn't make sense and that wasn't something he admitted lightly.

He opened the door himself and walked into the makeshift closet. Rodney sorted through a few boxes, finding mostly military equipment. As he was wondering if her even had the right closet, one box held folded up clothing in it, mostly of the main Atlantis uniform. He looked discreetly at her, trying to choose which color scheme he should give her. The red and grey civilian outfit would compliment her the most... but for some reason he pulled out the blue, a copy of his own. He tucked the tan jacket, turquoise shirt, and khaki slacks under his arm, slamming the box shut and replacing it on one of the piles.

They continued down one of the corridors, entering one of the empty quarters. He looked around, dropping the bundle into her waiting arms. "You could change in here. I'll wait outside." he hastily said, ducking out of the room and letting it slid shut behind him.

He glanced a few feet away, eye landing on a bench seat like the others scattered around the city. He sighed in relief, dropping onto it and leaned back against the wall, his head resting against it tiredly. His train of thought 'derailed', wandering at high speeds from idea to idea.

So, she was about seven, eight-ish years old it seemed. She'd need schooling if she stayed on Atlantis, which was seeming likely. Did they bring any textbooks with them? No, that was probably foolishly left on Earth, like zat guns and a psychologist. So how would they go about teaching her? Well, Elizabeth was a speech writer before 'hitting it big' in delegations, so she'd be good at teaching English. Carson was a closet biologist, so Life Science would be his domain. Sheppard was military, so he could do a bit of History- actually no. Sheedra had an impressionable young mind and no way would McKay let her be turned into (the horror) an American. He'd have to teach her World History and obviously Physical Science. What if they went back to Earth? What then? The SGC had a bad habit of sticking refugee aliens with whatever family they could and forgetting about them. Couldn't have that happen.

His thoughts ended when the door hissed open and Sheedra poked her head out, a goofy smile on her lips. "Hello? I'm done." she said, making him jump. He looked at her in the new outfit and fought down his laughter. It was far too big, the sleeves of the jacket a good foot longer than her arms. She had the belt on the khaki's tightened so the slacks would fall, and the legs of it were also much longer than even her legs, which were obviously taller than usual. The blue shirt hung to her knees as well.

He beckoned her over, not trusting his own voice. She tried to walk, but stumbled halfway to him, watching as the floor rushed up to meet her.

She stopped, less than an inch from impact, suspended in mid-air. Sheedra could feel Rodney's arm wrapped down around her stomach and up to hold her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise, gripping his sleeve with both her hands. She heard a chuckle and then was lifted and deposited on the bench he had previously occupied. He moved back into view and she could tell he was fighting down a smile. "I guess we better help you out so you don't drown, eh?"

She was Definitely unlike other children, he noticed as she stood perfectly still as he rolled up her sleeves so she had a fair chance of being able to see her own hands. She was quiet, except for her habit of squeaking, he mused as he redid the belt tie correctly, but that didn't bug him much. He folded the excess of the shirt carefully under itself and did the same to the pant legs. Sheedra looked down at herself, beaming in appreciation. "This is warmer, sir." she commented drily, getting a snicker from Rodney.

"Call me Rodney."

Her eyes lit up. "Okay. Rodney."

He let himself grin back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**---End of Turbulent Winds---**_

_Author's Notes:_

I feel like I'm about to collapse. This is sooooo late! Sigh. I'm sorry, but my History teacher felt like he should give me a huge project on Mythology, so I couldn't get any work done on this. Hence the lateness. Then, it took me a good three days to get this to the point I even considered it halfway good enough for the internet. I saved it to my floppy disk devoted to this story.

I came home the next day and sat down to finish up. The thing broke. It gave me an error saying the file could not be opened. I shrieked in horror. Very high-pitched. (That's where I got the idea of Sheedra's squeaking habit, BTW.) So I sobbed a bit pathetically for a day.

Decided I would not like this goddamned ten year old laptop beat me. I opened the file in everything. Nada. Until I gave up and tried Notepad. I hate Notepad. But it worked. Granted it took me a good three hours to sort through the random HTML stuff it had buried the story in, but I got it! Actually, I got only half the chapter, but hey, I got something to work with. So I've finished it up and am fairly happy with it.

Anyway, about this chapter: It's the last bit of _Turbulent Winds._ Now I'm working the kinks out of the next book's outline. It'll be called, if all goes well, _Rough Waters._ So we're doing waters, like my muse Erisinia suggested. Hope you'll read that one too.

And we get some dynamic between dear Sheedra and Rodney. He'll still be a little snarky to her, but he's more... well, gentle with her than he is with anyone else. He's overprotective. He knows she's his charge and he refuses to screw up and let her get hurt in any way. Make him a bit overzealous about it.

Spoilers for next book:

1- We'll meet the oft-mentioned Wind Clan.

2- That legend Sheedra told Sheppard will come back to bite them all in the ass, I promise.

3- More character focus on Rodney, Sheedra, Sheppard, Carson, and mor focus on the plot.

4- The Wraith get cranky.

5- A link between Atlantis and Earth becomes possible.

That's what you have to look forward to in...

**Standing Outside a Fire ::: Part Two**

_**Rough Waters**_

An IMPORTANT question to anyone who reviews: How much of a part should Sheedra play later in the story? She's obviously not gonna "save the world" or whatever, cause that'd make her a Mary Sue. But do you guys find her annoying or do you not mind her? Maybe you even like her a bit? Please, _please, **please**_, let me know what you think.

Thanks a million for reading!

Dr. Zephyr Tanaka


End file.
